


cinnamon

by Navyrants



Category: Ever After High
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 17:11:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8721934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Navyrants/pseuds/Navyrants
Summary: Some things bring back home so strongly you can’t help but stop and bask in them.





	

Your dad slips you a cup of hot cocoa in the hall on your way to class. You’re running late, papers sticking out haphazardly from your bag and bags sticking out stark under your eyes, but you can never find the heart to regret staying up most of the night with Ramona. It’s the only time you get to see her outside your obligatorily hostile interactions in school. You give him a grateful look before double-checking your surroundings for prying eyes, even though you know everyone else is already in class.

Only briefly do you wonder how he knew you’d need a pick-me-up today, or that he’d be able to give it to you unseen. You decide not to think twice about a good thing.

The first sip freezes you in your place, eyes closed as the warmth spreads through you. It’s the same hot cocoa your mom makes you on your worst days, coupled with raspberry brownies and terrible movies. Peppermint and cinnamon tickle your nose when you lift the cup to your mouth again, and the sweetness of the marshmallows melting into chocolate is like stepping into your house on the first day of winter break. For just a moment, the dull ache of being away from your setting fades.

You’re brought back to the present suddenly as you remember that you’re supposed to be in class right now. You take off down the hall, one hand on your hood to keep it firmly in place, but you’ve got a good feeling that nothing could ruin your day.

* * *

Your teacher chastises you when you step into the classroom 15 minutes late, but Raven sends you a sympathetic look as you take your seat next to her. She’s got her own paper cup sitting on her desk, the bitter scent of coffee wrinkling your nose. You stick your tongue out at her in a grimace to remind her what you think of it and she giggles.

The teacher clears her throat.

Flushing, you sink down in your seat and take another sip of your hot cocoa as Raven ducks her head sheepishly. The lesson continues and you mostly manage to pay attention—and even jot a few notes—but a little too often you find yourself trying to drown yourself in your cup, even after it’s empty. The smell still lingers, and still feels like a little piece of home.

When the bell rings, you and Raven step out the room together. You don’t have your next class together, but hers is on the way to yours so you usually end up walking her there, though today you’ve still got your nose buried in an empty cup. She nudges your arm.

“Alright, what’s the deal? You’ve been sniffing that cup for the last half hour and I know there’s nothing in it.” You laugh, reluctantly discarding it in a nearby bin as you pass.

“I dunno. You ever have a specific smell or taste or something that just…reminds you so strongly of something really good? Something you don’t get often?” She’s quiet a moment, then nods.

“My dad used to make apple bread sometimes. It’s…kind of the only thing he can cook.” She laughs and you flash her a grin.

“Yeah, exactly like that. It was…” You lean over and lower your voice. “My dad gave me that hot cocoa. Same as mom makes at home.” She touches your arm, understanding. Then the two of you are at her classroom and she gives you a quick wave before ducking inside.

* * *

Midnight is far too late for you to be up on a school night, but at least you know everyone else is asleep by now. You slip out of your dorm unseen, courtesy of your enchanted hood. You’ve accidentally woken Cedar a few times before and you hate keeping secrets from her, but she seems to understand that you can’t tell her where you’re going. And who’s going to ask her if you’ve been sneaking out at night?

Ramona is already at your rendezvous point, lounging in a shadowy crook in the stone outer walls of the school. You step out of the gloom beside her and she tilts her chin up in greeting. She’s never startled by your emergence from the shadows (disappointingly)–the darkness doesn’t mask your scent. A Wolf’s nose could sniff out a needle in a haystack.

You walk with her in silence to the forest, keeping away from well-lit areas and trying not to shiver. It’s a cold night and Ramona’s wearing a jacket, but in your sleep-deprived state you neglected to grab one before leaving. You figure it doesn’t matter much anyway; once you start running you’ll barely feel the chill. For now, you pull your cloak tight around your shoulders, ignoring the fact that it’s not nearly thick enough.

You stop at the treeline, catching her elbow wordlessly. She turns and studies your face a moment before wrapping you in a hug. You stand a moment in her embrace, reassuring yourself that one day you’ll no longer be confined to shadows and starlight. Someday, maybe even soon, you’ll be able to stand up and declare your sister for all of Ever After. You think she’s telling herself the same thing.

Then, you run.

Later that night as you’re finally nestled under your blankets, you dream of cinnamon and peppermint in hot cocoa.


End file.
